ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Erol
Cyber Erol was the cybernetic hybrid version of the soldier Erol. When Erol was wounded in the Battle for the Battery, he was presumed dead until shadowghosts had taken his body, extracted his brain & recreated a body for him in hopes of creating a duplicate that was a "superhuman" ready to destroy the world for the shadowghosts. Erol's transformation & contact with the shadowghosts through his synthetic body drove him insane & led him to form the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids, or the Imperial Army. Bio Erol Recreation League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids Early construction projects Cyber Erol initiated construction of the Imperial War Factory & began production of his Imperial robots. It is most likely he was the one that disclosed the location of the Great Lakes Citadel to the shadowghosts as he was once a soldier that knew the citadel well & probably still had memory of it. It is unknown at what point, but Draco, another hybrid soldier of the Alliance, was built in the Imperials & Grievous, a robot, was made. It is likely that at some point before or after the Great Lakes Citadel, Draco was reborn, but it was before the Battle for Metropolitan City. Grievous was also built at some point before or during the Dark Nest invasion to lead the Imperial Guard. Ambush at the Great Lakes Citadel When the Imperial forces were large enough, Erol sent the Imperial War Factory to the Great Lakes Citadel to destroy it. Caught off guard, the Alliance failed to stop the Imperials from overpowering them & destroying the Citadel while leaving it in ruins. Dark Nest invasion In retaliation to the destruction of the Great Lakes Citadel, the highest ranks of the Alliance led half of the Alliance to the Dark Nest to invade it & destroy the entire shadowghost forces once & for all. The other half went to Metropolitan City. Core asked Erol to assist the shadowghosts during the invasion, so Erol guided the War Factory to the Nest. While on route to the Nest, it dropped Imperials in Metropolitan City & Draco was sent down to the city grounds to oversee the entire operation of taking Metropolitan. Erol continued his trek to the Nest & for 6.5 months, the Alliance fought hard, but were unable to invade the Nest due to the Nest barrier. Erol, who heard of the trouble in Metropolitan, radio called Draco to ask why the Academic Military Research Institute was still standing. After not hearing that the Institute had fallen, Erol relinquished his command of the Factory to Grievous while leaving to Metropolitan City via air train. Battle for Metropolitan City Once in Metropolitan, Erol had Draco sent to man a fortress the Imperials owned on the city streets while Erol oversaw everything in the Imperial zeppelin flying over the Institute. Erol was confronted by James Anderson, who got the opportunity to see Erol again in flesh (or metal) for the first time since the Battle for the Battery. Erol nearly divulged his plans to James on the zeppelin before fighting him. When the zeppelin was collapsing, but didn't fall out of the sky, the Institute activated the Sky Destroyer to blast it down. Before the zeppelin exploded, Erol escaped in an air train. After the zeppelin was destroyed, the Dark Nest was cleared of all Alliance fighters & the War Factory was moved to Metropolitan to finish off the Alliance. Role in the assassination of Eddie Smith Erol met with Core & agreed that Eddie Smith, who'd been promoted to the ranks of general after the death of Commander Jackson during the Battle for Metropolitan, had to be removed from the war, meaning he had to be killed. Erol assigned Draco to be the one to kill Eddie Smith. Knowing that Smith was Draco's former leader in the Alliance, Erol determined that this will show whether Draco can still be of use to Erol since he is still part human & he wants to make sure that Draco's sentience in his organic brain will not overrule his assignment in his cybernetic brain. Council meeting to destroy New York II Deaths of Draco & Grievous End of the war & death With Haven Citadel's defenses down, Cyber Erol withdrew his troops. As Core returned to the Dark Nest, Erol enacted his plan & ignored Core's orders to regroup with his forces at the Nest. Erol then activated the Cyberbot & flew out to the Radiation Factory. His plan was to use the Cyberbot to open the Radiation Silo over the underground factory & flood the world with the alien substance that caused 2012, effectively destroying all human life & cleansing the Earth of all life excepting the shadowghosts. As Erol prepared the robot, Jack had entered the Dark Nest & killed Core. Using a warp gate, Jack immediately arrived at the Radiation Factory. He then defeated Erol just before the silo doors could open all the way & the Cyberbot exploded, it's remains falling into the silo before the doors slammed shut. Post-mortem Though Erol & Ashelin had fallen into the silo, Sam hinted that he doubted the siblings had died & was predicted that while they were to be lost forever, they could still return one day. Alternate fate Prior to Eddie Smith's assassination, the latter had been experimenting with James Anderson on the weaknesses of shadowghosts & how to strike them down. During these discussions, Smith used an artifact called the Time Map, which seemed to allow him to travel through time. He brought James Anderson through a rift in time, creating a second timeline & they found the Mayan Oracle, who foretold the prophecy regarding the end of the world in 2012. Smith then traveled into year 2200 to see the outcome of the war if it was over then. Smith returned to the present & brought James Anderson to the future to discuss privately with him on how the world ended up like this: a post-apocalyptic wasteland with every metropolis in ruins & mutated human cannibals. The two speculated that some action by one of the warring factions caused this disaster: a nuclear bomb experiment gone wrong by the humans, the Imperials acquired some type of access to an entire arsenal of weapons of mass destruction or the shadowghosts fiddled with something regarding alitronium. Smith's guesses on the alitronium were correct, but who he was talking about was wrong. The two concluded that it was either omnicide (human-caused mass extinction of humans) or it was the shadowghosts. In reality, Erol had created a Cyberbot in the original & alternate timelines that opened the silo over the Radiation Factory. After that, the alitronium in the silo caused humans to mutate & all other life to die. Erol, sickened by the fact his plan had failed to eliminate the humans, created an alitronium bomb with the capabilitys of releasing gamma radiation that would kill all life regardless. Erol would then release this radioactive bomb, killing himself, destroying the new Imperial War Factory he'd built after the humans died & causing any human survivors to mutate again to dead cannibal creatures that grazed the landscape of the wastelands, starving for food. Category:League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids